


It Started With A Coffee

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia's out for coffee and no way would she'd have ever guessed she'd get picked up by a man... not to mention a younger man at that.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Kit Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It Started With A Coffee

Her eyes left her coffee cup when she noticed a stranger sit down across from her. He couldn’t be over his mid-twenties. “A lady shouldn’t be drinking coffee all alone. You should go out with me some time.” A crooked smile appeared across his face. He was charming.

A chuckle slipped past Cordelia’s lips. “I’m too old for you.”

“ _Y_ _ou_ think you’re too old. I think you’re hot.”

His reply brought a smile out of her.

They ended up leaving their small table outside of the café together. Cordelia had never gone out with someone this much younger than her. She’d been more stressed out than normal with the Coven lately, so she decided to have some fun, younger or not. They strolled around downtown. Every goofy grin on his face and well-placed joke made her laugh harder. He was incredibly kind, never making her regret her decision.

After some time passed and it started getting late, they came to a stop on a sidewalk. Kit threw his arm up and easily hailed a taxi. There was only two ways this could go. Having in mind to part ways, Cordelia said, “You’re a sweet boy.”

He smiled as he reached for the door handle, “Does that mean you’ll come home with me?” The suggestion was intriguing. She nodded. He opened the door, “After you.”

The taxi stopped in front of Kit’s apartment complex. He paid the driver and they got out. They started walking toward the building. They hadn’t even kissed yet, but this was exciting all the same. His arm went around her lower back, “Apartment’s on the second floor.”

Inside his apartment, Cordelia pulled her phone out, “Sorry, I have to let someone know where I am or the girls will worry.” Kit nodded as he kicked his shoes off while she texted Coco, ‘I’ll be back in the morning. Don’t let the girls panic.’

“You have kids?”

His question caught her off guard. She looked up at him, “What? No?”

She looked down at the text that Coco had just sent. Kit replied, “No kids. So, girls? What do you do for a living?”

The text read, ‘OMG!! Totes need the details of the D when you get back!’

Cordelia stifled a chuckle at the text. Then, she realized what he’d asked. She sat her phone down and put all of her attention onto him. “I’m a headmistress at a school for witches. I’m their Supreme.”

“Oh, that’s so hot,” he groaned out. His arms went around her waist, he pulled her body into him, and started kissing her. He led her into his bedroom and to his bed while never separating from her. They fell down onto the bed, Kit on his back and Cordelia straddling him.

Cordelia pulled back and looked him dead in the eye, “I’d offer to be your teacher. Something tells me you don’t need one.”

His lips tilted up into a smirk this time, “I don’t need one.” His strong hands went around the middle of her back and urged her down into another kiss. Cordelia felt his hands sliding everywhere… over her butt… on her boobs. He bit her lower lip, causing hers to part into a gasp. He took advantage and pressed his tongue past them to mingle with hers.

She moaned into his mouth at the intoxicating taste of him. When she did that, his hands went to the hem of her blouse. His fingers wrapped around it and started pulling it up her body. She moaned again as he sucked on her tongue and then his lips released her so she could move back… just enough for him to tug her blouse over her head and throw it to the floor.

Cordelia leaned back down and captured his lips with hers. She needed more of him. Her breathing was starting to become labored and she could feel that his was the same. Her left hand ran through his thick hair while her right edged underneath his shirt to get a better feel of him. His stomach felt nice and toned.

She wanted to feel more. His tongue retreated this time as she started to lean back. Sitting up on her knees, she locked eyes with him. She watched his fall from hers to her bra clad chest. The black, lacey bra made her boobs look perfect and she always felt her sexiest when she was wearing it. She silently thanked herself for coincidently wearing it today. She watched Kit’s eyes slightly bug out when her hands went to the back of her bra.

Kit’s face gave away how he was getting more aroused by the second when she slowly undid the hooks and slid the straps off her shoulders. The bra slowly slid down, inch by inch, until her breasts were exposed. She pulled her left arm free, then flicked it off her right wrist, letting it land in the floor.

Kit sat up, holding her close with his left arm around her back while his mouth and other hand were all over her. His lips were on her neck… her breasts… kissing and sucking. The sucking on her nipples had them tightening into peaks. Her breasts were heavy with want. Her hands ran through his hair as she pulled him closer. A needy gasp left her.

Cordelia’s hands slid down his body to the hem of his shirt. She gently pulled to it, “I need to feel you.” Her voice was incredibly breathy. He pulled back to do just that. Cordelia happily aided him with the task, exposing his smooth skin. Her eyes took in how flawless his skin looked. They sat there for a minute just taking in each other’s bodies. Their hands and eyes gliding over every inch.

Kit’s hand went to the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Cordelia grinded on his lap once and felt how hard he was. She moaned into his mouth because of it. Kit’s other hand went to the button on her pants and tugged it loose. Cordelia gasped against his lips, “Please..”

He groaned and flipped her onto her back underneath him. He kissed from her lips to the waistband of her pants. He unzipped them, his fingers grabbing them by the waistband along with her underwear, and he freed the untainted skin of her legs… his hands spread her thighs and he got his first look at her most private part. He licked his top lip. His eyes flicked up to hers, “You’re gorgeous, you know?” She couldn’t think straight enough to answer, not that he wanted one. He dove right in… his face between her legs and his tongue parting her open. Cordelia’s head tilted back, and her hand went to her face as she felt his tongue go in deep.

“Ohh,” it felt amazing when his tongue traveled up to swirl around her clit. His hands softly squeezed her thighs to let her know she was safe while still keeping a firm hold on them. “Oh my God,” she moaned. Her back started arching, he was young but some girl… or woman… had taught him well. He wasn’t too rough, and he could read her reactions enough to know when he was hitting the right spot.

She felt his hand slid down her thigh and two sturdy fingers push inside her body. It sent a shiver through her. “Ohh,” this moan was more desperate. Her hips writhed as she let another moan go. A familiar feeling started building… “Wait.” He pulled back, searching her face for an answer. “I want to feel you… now.” Her breath was heavy.

He grinned at her as he sat up on his knees and started undoing his pants. She sat up to help him pull them down below his hips. She wasn’t in the mood for his underwear to be in the way so she jerked them down. His chuckle at her enthusiasm was immediately cut off when her hand wrapped around his hard member. She held it with pleasure, it was so nice, thick and _hard_. It was ready for her. She stroked him as she put her other hand in use by cupping his balls.

Kit groaned as Cordelia craned her neck to kiss him. She whispered against his lips, “Such a nice cock. Get down here and fuck me.” The filthy language from her was unexpected and made his cock twitch. He groaned, roughly pushed her down onto her back, and hurried to kick his pants and underwear off.

His body fell to Cordelia’s. He held his body weight up with a hand to the mattress as he gripped himself with his other hand. He locked eyes with her as he guided himself into her warmth. The gasp that left her mouth and the way her jaw dropped open would forever be etched into his brain. His own jaw dropped open much like hers did except with a loud groan. His hand that he’d been using to guide himself went to the mattress so he could better hold himself up.

He drew his hips back and proceeded to thrust forward. “Ahh…” He loved those moans of hers. He kept going, getting faster and faster… she felt unbelievable. He couldn’t get enough.

Cordelia’s breathing was erratic. Every time she was filled with his glorious cock drew another hungry moan out of her. She hadn’t been expecting him to make her feel like this… her thoughts came out in a sexy gasp of, “You feel so good.” Her hands held tight to his shoulder blades as the sensation kept getting more and more intense.

He leaned down for a quick kiss, the sweat off his forehead dripped onto her while his lips left hers coated with the same perspiration. His thrusts slowed a bit. His lips dragged across the skin of her jaw. “I need to get you off, I’m going to cum.”

With that his weight all went to his left hand, his right slipped down her body to settle between her legs. His fingers rubbed her clit. “Fuck,” she moaned. She bit her lip then pulled him in for a kiss. The tingles on her clit and the way his cock was stroking at her made her crazy. “Fuck… more…”

He twitched inside her. He started thrusting faster and harder. His fingers picked up their pace. She quickly stopped him, “No, your fingers are perfect.”

“Oh,” he slowed them back to how she wanted.

She moaned at how spectacular it felt. “Yeah… just like that…” Her eyes rolled as her back arched. She hit her high as she felt his seat dripping on her, “YES! FUCK YES! HARDER!”

Kit fucked her harder and was quickly met with his undoing. Feeling her pussy squeeze around him was too much. He came her full as she moaned and writhed under him. His thrusts came to a stop. He left his cock inside her as he drew the last bursts of pleasure out of her with his fingers. One last breathless moan from Cordelia and the pleasure subsided.

Kit’s fingers went to the bedspread to wipe dry as he leaned down for a passionate kiss. Mid lip lock, Kit eased his softening member out of her, which made her break the kiss with another gasp. He pulled back enough so he could look her in the eye. It was quiet for a moment and then they shared a laugh. It was a happy, satisfied laugh.

“You’re something else,” Cordelia said.

“Me? How are you real?” He asked with his signature charming smile. He caressed her cheek and kissed her plump lips again. Cordelia’s hands went to hold his face as she enjoyed the kiss.

Kit rolled off her and pulled her over to snuggle into his side. Cordelia placed a chaste kiss on his chest before resting it there. She could hear his heart beating, she found that the sound comforted her. Kit happily smiled and kiss the top of her head, “You have to put your number in my phone before you leave in the morning.” He kissed her head again and angled her face so she could see him. Then, he continued, “Because there’s no way I’m letting you leave tonight.” They shared a smile.

He was such a sweet boy.


End file.
